Electronic devices have become widespread and popular, especially portable devices such as cell phones, tablets, and other similar devices. Many devices include network functionality to allow transmission of data and messages over wireless, cell phone, and other networks. Devices are not only capable of enabling voice communication with friends, family, and other social contacts, but also allow other types of communication, including data and messages via text message protocols, emails, forums or newsgroups, social networking services, websites, or other forms, and in any of a variety of media types, including text, audio, video, images, etc.